world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011514 Jossik Rilset
03:37 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling allegedChlorofiend AC at 15:37 -- 03:37 GG: hey r-lset. 03:38 AC: Hello again. Did you want Something? 03:38 GG: well - cons-der us to be fr-ends. 03:38 GG: so - just wanted to say goodbye. 03:38 AC: Goodbye? Where are you going? 03:38 GG: -'m not really go-ng anywhere. 03:39 GG: but -'m next on jack's h-tl-st. 03:39 AC: That iS no reaSon to be fataliStic. 03:39 GG: what do you mean?. 03:39 AC: You aSSume he will kill you, I SuPPoSe? 03:40 GG: yeah. 03:40 GG: he told me he's gonna make -t glor-ous. 03:40 AC: I doubt he will. He SeemS to enjoy Pain more than death. 03:40 AC: If you are dead, he can't torture you anymore. 03:40 GG: no, - mean he told me he's gonna k-ll me and -t's go-ng to be "glor-ous". 03:42 AC: He iS a liar. I am Sure you will only Suffer terrible Pain, and the loSS of Some bodyPart. 03:42 GG: nah dude. 03:42 GG: - played a "game" w-th h-m. 03:42 GG: and the result -s that - am go-ng to d-e. 03:42 AC: That waS Smart. Good job. 03:42 AC: Did he Set a time? 03:43 GG: - d-dnt fuck-n volunteer for -t so you can keep your sass. 03:43 GG: and no, he d-dn't spec-fy. 03:43 GG: but soon. 03:44 AC: Well, good luck, I SuPPoSe. You were not aS annoying aS Some PeoPle I know. 03:44 GG: wow, that's almost a compl-ment. 03:44 AC: And in a way, you will live on. 03:44 GG: and not really, no. 03:44 GG: sure, - have my dreamself, but that's not really gonna be my body for much longer. 03:45 AC: I don't believe I have told you about Chlorodoir, have I? 03:45 GG: . . .chlorodo-r. 03:47 GG: no, you haven't. 03:48 AC: I have diScovered a way to animate corPSe into Plant hybridS. 03:48 GG: what. 03:48 GG: holy sh-t. 03:48 AC: I have not tried it with trollS however. If you would be willing to donate... 03:49 GG: - mean - could totally have a corpse copy made and sent to you, that would be cool - guess. 03:49 GG: -'ll save the or-g-nal, though. 03:49 GG: just -n case. 03:49 AC: That would do nicely, yeS. 03:49 GG: um. 03:50 GG: you wouldn't eat my body or anyth-ng would you. 03:50 AC: No, fear not. I have already Secured a Steady food SuPPly. 03:51 GG: -'m afra-d to ask. 03:52 AC: I SimPly would like another aSSiStant in the garden. Chlorodoir haS Proved that the concePt iS viable. 03:52 GG: ...ass-stant. 03:52 GG: aw man, you're not gonna make me -nto your we-rd plant slave are you. 03:52 GG: that's even worse than eat-ng me. 03:53 AC: Caring for the garden when I am not there iS worSe then being conSumed? 03:53 GG: be-ng a plant slave -s. 03:54 GG: ser-ously, those sound l-ke enem-es from a v-deogame. 03:54 AC: Slave iSn't really an accurate deScriPtion. You would be eSSentially mindleSS. 03:55 GG: okay, wow, no. 03:55 GG: - thought you were suggest-ng a means of br-ng-ng me back to l-fe. 03:55 AC: Oh. No, Sorry. 03:55 AC: May I have your corPSe anywayS? 03:56 GG: . . . 03:56 GG: oh, why the hell not. 03:56 GG: -'ll have k-kate send you a copy. 03:56 AC: Excellent. Good luck with Jack. 03:56 GG: uh, yeah, thanks. 03:56 GG: later r-lset. 03:57 AC: Farewell. 03:57 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling allegedChlorofiend AC at 15:57 --